Anniversary
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: What does three years mean to you? (Love You Universe) (oneshot) (COMPLETE)


**_Okay, guys! This has been what you guys have been waiting on! Good things are going on in this story and upcoming ones! You're going to be so happy! I can't wait! So without further ado, here's Anniversary!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"What are you doing for your anniversary?" Bumble Bee asked as the movie's credits rolled.

Jinx shrugged. "I have no idea. He hasn't said a word. I honestly think he forgot."

"And you're going to let him?" Terra was shocked.

"I don't know. Part of me wants to lambaste him but if he doesn't put in the effort, why should I even get mad?"

"I think Wally will do something adequate if not better." Raven took the movie out of the player and returned it to its case.

"Friend Kid Flash will not disappoint!" Starfire wept gently. "He will do the incredibly endearing and romantic gesture for you!"

"Thanks, guys." Jinx grinned.

"Have you thought anymore about you know what?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Know what?" The pink haired troublemaker was confused.

"You know…" Bumble Bee led. "The B-A-B-Y front."

"I do not understand." Starfire freely admitted. "Why are you spelling the word-?"

"Shh!" Bumble Bee shushed her and pointed to Sebastian and Marco in the playpen. "Bas is learning more words every day."

"You really think Bas is going to tell Kid that Jinx wants a- B-A-B-Y? He's only a year old." Terra didn't get it.

"You should know that kids repeat everything they hear. Remember when Chris told your petname for Garth at the breakfast table?"

Terra blushed.

Jinx fell out laughing, Raven's lips twitched and Starfire giggled behind her hand.

"Okay, you're right."

The redhead smiled. "I understand now, Friend."

Bumble Bee inclined her head. "Thank you. Now spill, Jaybird."

Jinx smiled at her nickname. "I don't know. On one hand, I really want to do this but on the other, I'm totally scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I've been a fantastic aunt but being a mom is completely different. What if I can't do it?"

Raven chewed on her bottom lip before speaking. "I didn't think I could do it. I was terrified of Charlotte. I was terrified of _Sebastian_. But it was the best thing to ever happen to me. I still get scared but I know that this is for me."

Jinx thought that through before looking at Starfire and Bumble Bee. "I know you two weren't afraid."

"Yes, I was." Both mothers spoke at once accidentally.

"You were?!" Terra outspoke Jinx.

Bumble Bee indicated for Stafire to go first and the alien tried to put into words her fears. "I have never had the female role model. I did not know how a mother was suppose to behave. I only knew what I wished for. I feared my ignorance would hinder my beloved Christopher."

"I was afraid Cal would go away." Bumble Bee said. "So many things happen in this world. We know that more than anyone. I lost my whole family; I didn't want to lose him, too."

Jinx blinked a few times. "Sometimes I can't remember my mom."

"Who she was lives on in you. You can forget what she looked like and what she smelled like but you will never forget the way she made you feel."

Terra began crying. "I miss my mom!"

Starfire hugged her. "I mourn for my mother as well, even if I did not know her as intimately as I wished."

Jinx wiped away tears daintily. "You give good mom talks, Bee."

"You'll be giving your own. Right?" Bumble Bee fished.

"I really want to pass on my past to a kid. To tell them how my parents were and how it was when things were good. I want to be how you guys are with your kids. I think this is a good step and I know Kid'll lose his mind."

"What I'm hearing is you're adopting."

"I have to get the okay from Kid first!" Jinx laughed.

"After all that crying he did, he better say yes!"

The girls laughed.

 **A-A-A**

"Tonight's the night, boys!" Kid Flash paced.

Nightwing, Changeling and Cyborg looked at each other, knowing what tonight was but wanting Kid Flash to say it. "What's tonight?"

"Guys?!" He looked panicked. "I'm proposing tonight!"

"You're just nervous." Nightwing told him. "You'll do fine."

"Fine? Fine?! What's fine?!"

"You need to stop trippin." Cyborg waved his socket wrench before using it.

"I'm not tripping! You have a whole month to work out what you're going to say! I have to do this _tonight_!" Kid Flash waved his arms wildly.

"Say?" Cyborg stopped with a frown.

"You don't have to." Nightwing pointed out at the exact same time.

"Somebody has to propose in order to get married." Changeling shrugged.

"Yes, say." Kid Flash answered Cyborg.

Cyborg chewed on his bottom lip. "Like what do you mean "say"?"

Nightwing chuckled as Changeling looked at Cyborg like he was crazy. "You have to say words so she'll know you want to marry her!"

"I don't wanna do that!" Cyborg recoiled.

"Cy, you have to!"

"No, I don't!"

"How else is she going to know you're proposing?" Nightwing asked.

"Well…-" Cyborg scratched his head with the wrench.

"How do you not know what to say?!" Kid Flash flung his arms out wide. "When did you even decide to propose?!"

"When Marco was born." Cyborg grinned sheepishly.

"I understand. A woman giving life to your kid is otherworldly." Changeling nodded.

"I mean I knew I was gonna at some point but when she had him and the stuff with her bleeding… it just made me realize I wanted to call her my wife. I want her tombstone to read "wife, mother and friend". I want my tombstone to read "husband, father and friend". I don't want to go through anything like that again but especially not without rights to save her life and make decisions."

"Save her life?" Kid Flash frowned in confusion.

"There was nothing I could do at the hospital. They had to go off what was in her file but she hadn't updated it since she moved here. Anything could have happened and since I'm just her boyfriend, I have no say in anything."

"You felt helpless." Changeling said.

"Completely."

"I never even thought about the legal side of things." Kid Flash ran a hand through his tangerine hair. "But it just makes me think this is the right move. Thanks, guys. I'm ready."

 **A-A-A**

Jinx reread the summons again on her way to the garage. It read simply to arrive there at a specific time wearing fancy clothes. She was wearing a little black dress with killer heels and her pink hair in a fancy updo. She was in the elevator, going down to the cement and metal garage. She was following the letter to a T. Too bad she had no clue what they were doing or where they were going.

She made it and went to look around, expecting him to be by the doors. He was not. He was, in fact, on the hood of an orange car. A Packard to be precise.

"Why are you sitting on the hood of your car?" She walked up to him.

He kissed her before hopping off. "We're using it."

"You never drive. You told Tin Man to not build me a car cuz I was just gonna use yours. You like to run everywhere."

"Well not tonight." He opened the passenger side door.

She eyed him suspiciously as she climbed inside. "Hmm."

He went around and climbed inside.

While he was checking the mirrors and inserting the key, she looked him over. "You look nice. You're not wearing a t-shirt."

He started, his focus split between his speech for later and his intent on remembering how to drive. "What? Oh. Yeah. Just thought I should put in a little effort."

She plucked at his waistcoat. He'd paired the ice blue item with a vanilla white long sleeve button down and black slacks. She wished she'd paid attention to what shoes he was wearing. "You look good."

"Thanks." He backed out in apprehension, hoping he didn't run into anybody else's car. "You look very beautiful."

"Thank you, Kid." She fiddled with her seatbelt.

"Uh un. It's Wally and Jasmine tonight." He inched into the tunnel.

"Oh really?" She folded her arms.

"Yup."

"And why is that?"

"It's our third anniversary. It's the real-name anniversary."

She was quiet for a moment. "You can drive faster, you know?"

"I'm-" He shifted before peeking at her briefly. He refocused on the road and coughed.

She waited but he didn't say anything. "So how was your day? I didn't see you after training and no one would tell me where you were all afternoon."

"Not too many people knew." He finally made it out of the tunnel and turned onto a gravel road that'd lead them towards town.

"Who knew?"

"Is that important?"

"I have to know who to hex for lying to me."

He looked at her to see if she was serious. She seemed to be and that just tickled him. He relaxed. "Guess."

"I hate guessing games!" She groaned.

"I'm not telling you."

"Yes, you will." A certain look entered her eyes.

"I'm not." He wasn't even aware of it.

She scooted over as much as the seatbelt would allow and leaned on his side. She put her lips right up to his earlobe and pursed them. Then she tucked them in, effectively capturing the tip of his lobe. She went between pursing and tucking in her lips.

All of his attention centered on her soft lips caressing her ear. He yanked on the steering wheel so not to plow into a fire hydrant. "J!"

Jinx tucked in her lips hard so it mimicked biting him.

He stopped the car. _Is this how C feels? No wonder he's a perv!_ "You gotta stop that, Jinx."

"I thought I was Jasmine?" She whispered against the shell of his ear, each word making her lips caress his sensitive (now!) skin.

"We have reservations!" He snapped before shoving her gently to the other side of the car.

She pouted. "I'm cold."

He reached in the back for a jacket. "Here."

She put the jacket on. "I think all those people are mad at you."

He blinked, sound from outside the car penetrated his brain. The angry shouts finally chimed in so he drove forward. But there were still angry shouts…

"Come on, Kid! Go faster!"

"No!" He lowered the window and stuck his arm out to wave. "Go around!"

"Why are you like this? You run faster than this."

"My feet can stop on a dime."

"But-" A conversation from a year ago flew through her mind. She suddenly remembered how his parents died. "You're doing well."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Huh?!"

"Don't let these people bully you into being unsafe."

 _That was weird_ … He just stared at her until he felt the car veering. He straightening the big car and paid attention to the road.

 **A-A-A**

Jinx looked up at the restaurant. "Chez Helga's? What's this place? I've never heard of it."

"It's Caribbean food." Kid Flash put his hand on her back and pushed her forward gently.

"Ooh!" She was definitely interested.

He let her go first and reverse led her to a table. Within minutes, a waiter arrived. Kid Flash ordered two papaya and mango smoothies with a delicacy that Jinx couldn't pronounce, surprised that he could.

When the waiter went away, Jinx set her chin in her hand. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You ordering."

"I come here a lot." He lied. Actually Changeling told him about this place and what to order.

"Uh huh." She didn't believe him.

The waiter came back. "Have you decided what to order for your entrees?" He set two glasses of water on the table along with two straws.

"We'll take the shrimp salads." Kid Flash answered.

"How hot?"

"One for me, five for her."

"Okay. I'll put these right in." He left with the menus.

Kid Flash looked at Jinx. "What?"

"You ordered for me." She stared at him.

"You'll like this."

"You don't even know how hot I like my food."

"You don't order too high when you get curry."

"Kid-!"

"Ah! Wally." He lifted a finger.

"I'm going to spell you."

He poked his lip out. "You don't love me anymore!"

"Nope!"

He laughed. "You'll like this. I promise."

"Good." She folded her arms on the table and leaned forward. "Tell me about your day."

"No, no, no. How was your day?"

"I asked you first."

"I want to know more."

Her jaw dropped. "Well!"

He grinned.

She leaned back. "Well since you want to know more- I just prepped for tonight."

"What'd ya do?" He wiggled his brows.

A faint blush crept up on her cheeks. "Shut up!"

"I want to know. Tell me _all_ about your routine."

She wrinkled her nose but she loved him like this. "Well I shaved for one."

"Aww yeah!"

She giggled. "Wally!"

"Scream my name."

Her eyes widened and she blushed hard.

He simply grinned.

Her mouth twisted. "We can scream later."

"Promise?"

She hit his hand quickly.

He captured her hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss.

She smiled, trying not to melt but his overwhelming sweetness really made her gooey inside.

The waiter returned with a plate. "Your salads will be ready shortly." He left.

"What are these? They look like empanadas like the twins make." Jinx picked one up before dropping it quickly. "Ooh! Hot!"

Kid Flash pinched off a corner and dipped it in the red sauce provided. He popped it into his mouth. "Try it!"

She pinched off a corner on the one he'd taken a bite off and copied his movements. "Oh my goodness! That is so good!"

He nodded smugly.

"What's this sauce?!" She dipped another corner.

"Strawberry."

"You know? I can taste it!"

He broke a piece in half and dipped it. "They taste really good."

"I'm sorry I doubted you! If the salads taste half as good as this, I'm totally rewarding you!"

"Because the food is good?!" He could have slapped himself. Why was he talking himself out of it?!

"Oh yeah!" She munched happily.

He grinned. Getting her to let her guard down was incredibly hard so he cherished every time it happened. It was definitely happening now.

She moaned low. "What is this again?" He told her. "I have to remember that and come back here every day."

"I'll bring you." He promised.

She dipped her finger in the strawberry sauce and sucked the digit. "It's so spicy yet fruity."

"Definitely cuts through the meat."

"It does! But the meat is so flavorful, too! It has a real body!"

"I think my favorite part is the dough." He picked apart another piece and pinched off a section of crispy dough. "It's so good and the sauce kicks it in the butt."

She smiled at him. Bread was his favorite food so of course he liked the wrapping. "It is good."

By the time they finished the four piping hot hors d'oeuvres, the waiter was back with two tall clear glasses with a yellowish-orange liquid inside. "I'll be right back with your salads."

"Thanks!" Both spoke at once as he walked off.

Jinx tried her drink first. "Wow! that's good! It soothes my tongue from that strawberry sauce!"

Kid Flash sucked nearly half of his down without a breath. When he gasped for air, he belched. "Excuse me. Man, I like this!"

"I need this every day."

He laughed. "Me too! Maybe we can go to the Caribbean and find a place just like this?"

"I bet they have them all over."

He went back in to sip his drink.

"You're not going to have any for your dinner!" She giggled.

"I won't need it."

"Okay…"

The waiter came back with two plates. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" They waved him off.

"This doesn't look like much." Jinx frowned.

Kid Flash grimaced. _Dammit, C!_ "Just taste it."

She picked up her fork and stabbed at her dish. She closed her eyes and stuffed it in her mouth.

He waited.

Her eyes popped open as she chewed. "Mmmm! Hmmm mmmm mmmm!"

He chuckled. "What does that mean?"

She chewed quickly and swallowed before pointing her fork at her plate. "Did you know it'd taste like this?!"

He shrugged.

"You rat!" She swiped at him. "This is the best thing ever! There can't be more than five ingredients in here but it's so good! Oh look! There's more strawberry sauce!" She happily poured a bit over her salad.

He looked over his own plate. It was a lot of arugula with grilled shrimp, cherry tomatoes, feta cheese and avocado. Could it really be that good? He stabbed at his food and ate what was on his fork. It blew his mind!

"I will _never_ doubt you again!" She gushed.

He grinned. "I told you I'd come through."

"And you did!"

He was giddy. _Thank you, C!_ "I think I might have to get more smoothie. It's a bit spicier than I want."

"Chicken. I could go spicier."

"Oh could you?" He taunted.

"Yeah, I could." She threw back.

He threw a tomato at her.

 **A-A-A**

"I don't know. I like that Bee is showing us all these different movies but that last one made me cry."

Kid Flash raised a brow. "You?"

Jinx gave him a bald look. "Yes, me!"

He kept his mouth shut.

"What are you trying to say?!"

"I haven't said anything."

"You're saying something!"

He sighed. "When it comes to you girls, there's a scale of who…-"

"Who what?!"

"Who shows their emotions."

"Are you saying I don't show my emotions?" Her voice grew cold.

"I never said that."

"I show way more emotion than Raven!"

"You do."

"But?"

He shrugged. "Star and T wear their emotions on their sleeves like me and C. We hide next to nothing. Then there's Kole and Argent, who are like Hot Spot and Jericho. They're more reserved but still really honest about their emotions."

"Are you saying I'm not honest about my emotions?"

"I'm not done. On the other side of the spectrum is Raven, Nightwing, Cheshire and Aqualad. Everything's a guessing game to see what they think. It's not their faults and we definitely have a leg up on everyone since we're their friends but they're still guarded."

"What about the rest of us?"

"You, Bee, Cy and Speedy only let out certain emotions regularly. You have parts of yourself you don't want anyone to see and you make sure we don't. There's like three emotions you show freely. And it's amazing to see those emotions but when we get to see what you hide? Wow."

"You think I hide from you?" Her eyes showed her hurt.

He hated that he hurt her. "It might be a reflex. You're so used to being guarded that you don't know how not to be."

 _Am I really like that? Do I not show him who I am?_ She chewed on her bottom lip.

"But I will spend the rest of my life learning everything there is to learn about you. If you'll let me." He got up and got down on one knee.

Her eyes widened. _What?!_ "What?!"

"Slowpoke, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. I looked into your soft pink eyes and saw someone I could grow old with, enjoy life with, be happy with and I wanted you more than I have wanted anything in my entire life.

I would have bent over backwards giving you anything you've ever wanted and I still feel like that to this day. I know I can't change the past or bring our families back but maybe we can make our own family?"

She took a shuddering breath as everyone in the vicinity stared. He didn't do anything but look at her lovingly. Her brain started and stopped, started and stopped.

The restaurant was dead silent.

Thoughts flew through her mind at lightening speed. She thought about all they've lost, all of her insecurities, all of her hidden feelings. Then it dawned on her that there was no one more important to her than him. If there was anyone in the world she wanted to do this (marriage) with, it would be Wally West.

She loved him more than she ever thought she could love another human being. She never thought she'd find someone to love and love her after her parents and then becoming a villain. She found another human being to connect with wholly. That was rare.

She wanted to give him everything he wanted, including children so why was she taking so long to answer? "Yes!"

"Yes?" He'd been sweating for a while as she stared at him like a goldfish.

"Yes! I'll- I'll- you are asking me to marry you, right?"

He blinked. "I never said that, did I?" He patted himself down before pulling out a box. "I didn't even show you the ring."

She bit her lower lip and shook her head gently. "You didn't."

"Well this is me formally asking: will you marry me?" He held the box up and opened it.

She squealed accidentally and stuck her left hand out. "Yes!"

The restaurant clapped as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger, popped up and dragged her into his arms to kiss her breathless. When the need for air surfaced, he let her lips go but picked her up to twirl her around.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. This was the best moment of her life. "Let's have a kid!"

It took two seconds for him to realize what she said. "What?!"

"Let's have a kid." She repeated.

He set her down and stared her in the face. "What are you saying?"

"Kid, let's have a baby." She said slowly.

"You don't have to give me this just because I proposed. I'm fine with waiting."

"It's not that. I think I'm ready. Not to give birth so I think we should adopt. Plenty of kids need good homes and our friends did the perfect job."

His brain was on eleven.

"What do you think?" She eyed him worriedly.

He grinned happily and whooped. "I think hell yeah!"

"Yeah?" She wanted to make sure.

"Of course yeah! It's all I've ever wanted!" He pressed his mouth against hers. "You've made me so happy!"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Tell me how you really feel!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her unbelievably close. "I love you."

Everything in her warmed. This was the right step. "I love you, too." She hugged him and looked at her new metal adorning her hand.

Best anniversary ever!


End file.
